


violets bloom in my heart

by blifuys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anniversary, Flowers, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Meadows, One Shot, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blifuys/pseuds/blifuys
Summary: a white violet means 'innocence', while purple violets symbolize 'thoughts occupied with love'.Besides Bokuto, there was nothing else that Akaashi loved more than going on walks and exploring.





	violets bloom in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> ay-yo i'm back at it again at krispy kreme's
> 
> as usual, this is unbeta'd. 
> 
> Based off the prompt 'meadows' and 'content', the thought of Bokuto being back on his bullshit made me laugh so much that I just had to write something about his drama queen tendencies. 
> 
> dedicated to my meadow loving friend miya, a flower in my life ✿
> 
> feel free to leave kudos, a comment, or anything! i'd love to hear what you guys think :)

Spring is a time of beginnings. 

It is a time where the new school year begins, a time where people cleaned out their houses to welcome good spirits into their house. By chance, spring was also around the time their anniversary came by.    
  
Akaashi remembered the day Bokuto first held his hand and whispered a soft confession, standing in the middle of all the bright neon lights at the funfair. While they were surrounded, it honestly felt like the world only had the two of them, holding hands while Bokuto uncomfortably fidgeted over how sticky their hands felt, having spilled soda a little earlier.    
  
Without a doubt, spring was Akaashi’s favourite time of year, and he enjoyed spending it with his absolute idiot of a boyfriend.    


 

✿✿✿

  
Something else that Akaashi enjoyed very much, was going on walks. He loved walking without a specific destination in mind, taking in the city as it was while he cleared his head of any thoughts that it might have collected over the entire day. Despite his packed schedule, he always did find time to squeeze in a walk every day. It was a ritual of sorts, where he left his office everyday and walked straight home from station, picking up groceries and any other snacks on the way home.    
  
Besides Bokuto, there was nothing else that Akaashi loved more than going on walks and exploring.

So it made sense that when Bokuto had announced that they would be going on a day trip for their fifth anniversary, Akaashi had picked a mountain outside of Tokyo, the one that he heard had the most gorgeous blooms during the springtime.

Driving north from Tokyo always gave them lots of memories. The couple passed through Nerima, but while they didn’t have much time to stop by to visit a certain pain-in-the-ass, they kept it in mind to schedule a visit for later.    
  
The drive was as normal as it could be, between the both of them. Over the radio blasting through the car speakers, Bokuto droned on and on about the latest happenings at the local sports association he was working for, about the latest members that had joined the team he was in and how he had tried this new flavour of onigiri from Family Mart the other day. No matter how much Bokuto said, Akaashi always listened fully, as much as he could while Bokuto sped down the highway towards Mt. Tsukuba.

“Akaashi, you look really happy today!” Bokuto had suddenly said, cutting the short comfortable silence that he didn’t even realise was there. Akaashi had blanked out for a moment, staring out the window as he thought about nothing, simply taking in the sights.    
  
“Hm? Do I really, Bokuto-san?” It wasn’t everyday that Bokuto showed himself to be so observant after all. On normal days, he always portrayed himself to be a little stupider than he actually was, but it was the effect of being someone so easily excitable. The smaller man looked to his boyfriend, watching as he focused on the road with a little smile playing at his lips, and he lightly placed his hand on his thigh, curling in and squeezing so lovingly.    
  
With such a soft show of affection, Bokuto nods and laughed so heartily, the sound of it reverberating through Akaashi’s heart. He could never get enough of that gorgeous laugh, the happiness that his sweet boyfriend evoked and gave away so willingly. He had always thought of Bokuto as the sun, his warmth beaming down on the people around him and warming them up from inside out. 

“I love seeing you like this, Akaashi! You’re beautiful!”    
  
Ah. It was so like Bokuto, to give words of affection so freely like giving flyers out at Akihabara. Despite how often Bokuto praised Akaashi like that, the younger of the two could never get enough, and his words always made his heart swell like a buzz you had after a sip of beer. It was always so nice, and it always made Akaashi’s day whenever he heard it. 

  
The ride to Mt. Tsukuba had gone by in a flash, and within half an hour, the pair had begun making their way up the trails of the mountain. For an athlete that was able to run and bounce around the court all day everyday, he was shocked at how breathless he could be, ascending the mountain.    
  
“A… Akaashi!” He panted, crying out like he was sinking on the Titanic, whining for his life. “Go on--... without me! I will only hold you back!” As hilariously dramatic he could be, Akaashi could only heave a sigh of resignation to his situation. Bokuto had moods that bordered on the extreme almost every time, and yet while he was so ridiculous at times - it was a charm that Akaashi couldn’t help but love.    
  
But right in the middle of a forest path, with nothing surrounding them but trees and the occasional wind blowing through them, there wasn’t much that he could do but to pull Bokuto to the side, giving him time to catch his breath and rest before they went up further. It was pretty worrying to see how pale the older man was, and how sickly he seemed to be feeling.   
  
From his backpack, Akaashi fished out a red plastic bottle filled with water, one of the good quality ones that promised no leaks or 100% refunds. Quickly uncapping the top of the bottle, he held the heavy bottle to his boyfriend, ensuring that he got the hydration he needed.   
  
“Bokuto-san, here, drink.”    
  
Without hesitation, the white-and-black haired man grabbed the bottle and downed at least a couple of gulps, as if he hadn’t had anything to drink in days. It was here that Akaashi began to get very worried. He had never seen Bokuto like this before, and even during summer where heat was at an all time high, the older man had always been able to forge onward with tenacity and stupidity.    
  
It was already worrying how much Bokuto pushed himself on normal days. But on their anniversary while they were up a hike? Today was meant to be relaxing, and relaxed they shall be.    
  
The raven-haired man looked around as he kept closed to Bokuto, searching for a place they could rest, when he saw it - a sign that stood by a short distance away. It wasn’t anything too flashy, just a simple wooden sign with an icon of a bench printed in white on the surface, but it was enough to tell Akaashi where they would go next, right before they headed further up the mountain.   
  
“Bokuto-san, do you think you can walk a bit more? I think there’s a bench nearby.”     
  
“Yeah, yeah, let’s go,” Bokuto coughed, slowly beginning to regain the breath he had lost while they had went up the mountain trail.    
  
The walk to the bench was quiet, and Akaashi found himself looking back a lot more to make sure that his boyfriend was doing well, and stopping to take sips of water whenever needed. As compared to his usual mindless walks, the one he was taking right now was filled with worry for the wellbeing of his partner, who rarely had difficulty in sports or physical activity of  _ any  _ kind. 

“Akaashi,” Bokuto suddenly said, speaking up and breaking the train of worry that had begun to form in Akaashi’s mind. With a sharp pause and a quick look back at Bokuto, he had noticed that his partner was looking at  _ something  _ with his bright eyes wide open, in awe.    
  
Slowly, while he followed his gaze, Akaashi saw it - a gorgeous field that reached as far as beyond what the eyes could see, covered in delicate blooms of varying shades of purple and white. It was breathtaking, how the expansive field held such untouched beauty, complimenting the endless blue sky that stretched far above their heads.    
  
If Bokuto wasn’t tired and in need of rest, Akaashi would have sworn that he would have dived in like a little puppy on his first walk. To that extent, Akaashi was glad he wasn’t all excitable at this time, because he wasn’t sure that Bokuto was able to handle such physical vigour alongside the fatigue that had somehow made itself apparent halfway through their walk.

Even then, Bokuto wasn’t going to simply sit by the side and appreciate the flowers from there. In a swift motion, (or as quickly as he could manage) the man had slid the bottle back into the holster on the side of Akaashi’s backpack.   
  
“Akaashi,” He turned towards him, his large hands taking a hold of Akaashi’s slender and long, interlocking their fingers together while he began to walk backwards, pulling him along. “Let’s go see the flowers.”   
  
The two began to wade through the gorgeous field of violets, the fresh scent permeating the air and surrounding them like a cloak. It was so refreshing, how delicately sweet the flowers were. It was like walking into heaven, with the man he loved leading him in, and rows upon rows of gorgeous purple and white blossoms sprouting up skyward around them - their petals greeting the sun. 

Right in the middle of it all, Bokuto had stopped and let go of his hands, before beginning to gently pluck the little blossoms off the stems, leaving the leaves and stalks alone. No matter how irrational and impulsive the older man could be, many people had not realised how sweet and thoughtful he actually was. It frustrated Akaashi to no end. There were so many people that had the audacity to even ask Akaashi why they were dating, when they hadn’t gotten to know the older man for themselves.    
  
“Hey, hey Akaashi! Can I decorate your hair?”    
  
It was such an innocent question, such a sweet childlike thing that was so characteristic of Bokuto himself. That rare, gentle smile that pulled at his lips sent Akaashi’s heart soaring, and he once again fell in love with the man that had long stolen his heart. 

“Sure.”   
  
The movements were delicate, like a confectioner laying the smallest details on a cake. Bit by bit, Bokuto placed the little blooms among black raven locks, making a little pattern around his head - as if forming a crown. It was so cute to watch up close, with Bokuto sticking his tongue out a little in ultimate concentration, as if trying to work out such a difficult question. Akaashi could only stare at him.    
  
Under the sunlight and the gentle breeze that swayed the violets from side to side, he was truly content with what he had, and there wasn’t anything else in the world that he needed. 

“There! You look like a really pretty King now, Akaashi!” Bokuto stepped back to admire his handiwork, and it was clear that the colour had long returned to his face. 

Akaashi couldn’t really see what Bokuto had done to his hair, but he trusted Bokuto enough to believe that when he said he was beautiful,  _ he was beautiful. _

“Well, I can’t be beautiful without you, Bokuto-san,” His reply was simple, yet so fond. His words held so much meaning.  _ I’d rather be beautiful to only you,  _ was what he meant, and Bokuto seemed to so easily pick up on the message, perking up so brightly.

  
For a fleeting moment, he felt like he was 17 again, meeting Bokuto and falling in love for the first time all over again.    
  
“Hey, Akaashi. Tell me you’ll never be anyone else’s King,” He said to him, smiling with an underlying sense of seriousness. It was usual to see Bokuto get jealous. Everyday declarations to their friends that  _ Akaashi is mine and mine only!  _ were the norm, and yet this was entirely different. He could feel it.    
  
Many others would have shirked away from something so bold, so forward. After five years of dating, however, it was quite clear to Akaashi that this was the man he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.    
  
Never mind the fact that he would have to deal with random mood swings every day, never mind the short outbursts over the most  _ ridiculous  _ things, Akaashi would sit through all of it if he could be happy with the man he had signed his heart off to from the very day their eyes first met.    
  
Sitting in the car’s glove compartment was his testament to that, a tiny diamond engraved into the thick silver band - tucked away in the soft pillow of the box. But until then, he would wait for the perfect time to spring it on Bokuto, and sit through the crying and the inevitable phone call to pain-in-the-ass from Nerima City.    
  
That would have to wait, though, because this was his moment with Bokuto. Right here, and right now, there was nobody else that would come first, besides the both of them.    
  
“I’ll only be yours, Bokuto-san. Forever, and ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi](https://twitter.com/nekohmy)


End file.
